Episode 4784 (13 January 2014)
Bianca ignores Carol after walking in on her and David and tells Terry what she saw. Meanwhile David tries to convince Carol that she should tell Bianca the truth about the lump she found. Bianca tells Carol she’s angry - one of the kids could have walked in on them. As Carol tries to close the conversation down, David pushes her to reveal the truth and Carol informs Bianca her actions aren’t about Masood. After reading a text on Carol’s phone, David talks to Carol in her bedroom; she is particularly frosty with him, informing him what happened was a one-off. Carol agrees David can drive her to the supermarket but he takes her to the hospital instead, having realises she’s missed an appointment. David waits with Carol but she insists on going into her appointment alone. Dr. Rana informs Carol that she has multifocal breast cancer which has also spread to her lymph glands. They need to do more tests to check if there are secondary tumours elsewhere, but if those scans are clear they will start with chemotherapy and there’s a possibility of carrying out a mastectomy. Carol exits the consultant’s office and claims to David she just has a cyst. David can’t understand why Carol won’t tell Bianca what’s been going on now she knows it’s good news. When David and Carol return with only a couple of shopping bags, a disgusted Bianca accuses them of sneaking around behind Masood’s back. Bianca and Terry tell the kids they are back together, and Terry takes them to McKlunky’s whilst Bianca stays back to sort things out with Carol. David finds Carol sitting on Arthur’s bench, he tells her he wishes that he’d been braver when he was younger and the two of them were like Mick and Linda. He reveals that he knows Carol lied about her results and she admits she’s scared. As they get home, Bianca shouts at David and Carol reveals that she has cancer. Bianca breaks down and apologies for being selfish, whilst Carol reassures her they are going to fight it, before David hugs them both. Kat moans about the boxes of out of date sugar pills Alfie’s got from Fat Elvis. Alfie is convinced he can sell the pills as a sexual performance enhancer but has no luck targeting male customers. Kat shows him that he should sell them to women and persuades Linda to buy some for Mick. A grateful Mick later gives Alfie a drink on the house. Sharon tells Alfie that she had a call from Vicki and she and Spencer are looking for someone to help them open a new bar in Sydney. Shirley then stops Alfie with a proposition of work, as a front man for an outfit in Canvey Island. Sharon tells Linda she plans on cooking a home-made curry for Phil. Linda’s impressed when Sharon divulges some of her complicated relationship history – she’s only ever been with Mick. Ian comes round to help Sharon with her curry, and she picks-up that Ian is still thinking about Jane. Sharon appeals to Phil over how much she wants them to work as a couple and wants them to talk about everything. As Sharon looks through drawers in the kitchen, she finds Carl’s phone. Confronting Phil with it, she asks what secret he’s keeping. Masood arrives back from Pakistan – with Shabnam. As they reminisce over old photos of Daadi, Shabnam tells Tamwar that she plans on holding a memorial tomorrow and is worried about Masood. Tawmar introduces Shabnam to Fatboy, his overfamiliar greeting causes Shabnam to give him a terse reception. Masood informs Shabnam that he is currently seeing Carol and wants Shabnam to meet her. Carol comes to meet Shabnam, who is standoffish and interjects when Carol tries to comfort Masood. Carol’s emotional when Masood tells her about his mother’s funeral. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes